


Raindrops (Keep Falling On My Head)

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers, but then she forgets, just like she’s supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops (Keep Falling On My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published to my Tumblr (killthefez) on March 28th, 2011. 
> 
> I'm mostly just backlogging for the sake of it, but if someone happens to get something out of my work then that's fantastic as well.

She remembers, but then she forgets, just like she’s supposed to.

Her dreams are the only place where she’s free and _knows._ There’s a guy there, a skinny arsed guy with godawful hair and a manic smile that’s just _asking_ for trouble. She says, “Who are you?” and his reply of “The Doctor” is always the same. They travel far and wide, always chasing death and living to tell the tale.

She loves the banter, the adventure, the feeling she gets right before she’s about to do something that may or may not be stupid, rushing in to save him at the last moment and yes, even the running isn’t always so bad.

She feels connected, like she _matters_ , like she isn’t just a temp, isn’t just Donna Noble, but  _Donna Noble: The Most Important Person on the Universe_ if only in passing.

She smiles slightly with her head against the pillow, enjoying the rollercoaster ride of travel until a voice, a very familiar voice, not unlike the man standing next to her echoes throughout the universe, her mind… _I just want you to know, there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her…_ A raindrop hits her face, sliding down the crevice of her eyelid and passed her cheekbone. Odd that. They aren’t even outside… _That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble…_ And another, this one bigger… _They will never forget her, while she can never remember…_

She wakes up suddenly, cold sweat lining her back and sits up. There are tears falling silently down her face and she doesn’t know why, but she cannot stop crying.


End file.
